gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love You Like a Love Song
Love You Like a Love Song ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit, und wird von Santana mit Brittany und Tina auf dem Abschlussball gesungen. Das Original stammt von Selena Gomez & The Scene aus ihrem dritten Album "When the Sun Goes Down" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics Santana (mit Brittany und Tina): It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on (With the best of 'em) Santana mit Brittany und Tina harmonierend: You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana mit Brittany und Tina: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana mit Brittany und Tina: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana mit Brittany und Tina harmonierend: Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana mit Brittany und Tina: What you do Santana (Brittany und Tina): And it feels like I've been rescued (Rescued) I've been set free (Set free) I am hypnotized (Hypnotized) by your destiny (Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Are...) And I want you to know baby (I want you to know) Santana mit Brittany und Tina: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby Brittany und Tina (Santana): I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Santana mit Brittany und Tina harmonierend: No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana mit Brittany und Tina: A song that goes on Santana: And on... Brittany und Tina (Santana): I, I love you like a love song, baby (Oh...I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you) I, I love you (I love you) like a love song, baby (Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby (I love you like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Like a love song) Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Brittany und Tina Hintergrundsängerinnen auf dem Abschlussball sind. Das erste Mal war für Blaine bei I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You in Rivalen der Krone. *Das ist der zweite Song, bei dem der Text geändert wurde, damit er zu Brittanys und Santanas Beziehung passt: aus "Boy, you play through my mind" wurde "Girl, you play through my mind." Der erste war I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Hintergrundsänger ihre Zeilen selbst singen. *Marshall Williams sang den Song im Disney-Film "How to Build a Better Boy". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez